The summer Edward Cullen came through my window
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Edward pays a surprise visit to the woman he most desires on a hot summers night - YOU. Resulting in a night of passion and fantasies fulfilled. One-shot at the moment.


mmm Edward...that's all there is to say!

This is all for you...

The night Edward Cullen came through my window

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

I was lying in my bed, restless and tangled in my sheets, with sleep eluding me. It was a hot summer's night and my bedroom window was wide open trying to capture the soft breeze, which gently billowed the curtain.

As I lay there my thoughts once again returned to him, the one I dream of...the one I fantasize about....the one I want, but the one I'll never have.

Lost in my fantasy I began to imagine my hands are his cold hard and beautiful hands, which begin to gently caress my face before pushing my hair behind my ear. Slowly moving down my neck and trailing his fingers with the lightest but most sensitive touch, causing shivers to spread throughout my body. His touch making my toes curl as he lingers on my beating pulse as I dream he would.

His hands glide ever slowly over my thin summer t-shirt, coming to rest upon my cotton covered breasts. With the lightest touch he begins caressing me, barely skimming around the edges - he likes to tease me.

Slowly his hands gradually move closer to where I'm aching for his touch. Slowly bringing his fingers to circle my hard nipples and pinching them together just how I like it, twisting the taut peaks until I gasp desperately for more.

Little by little he trails his cold hands away from my breasts, down my stomach and to the hem of my cotton t-shirt. He lightly circles the skin that is peaking out in between my top and shorts, I moan out loud for more with the imagined coolness of his touch.

I beg for more...always wanting more.

He obeys my pleas and slowly lifts my t-shirt off me, bareing my chest to his beautiful lust-filled golden eyes. My aching breasts are eager for his touch again, and with a painfully slow touch, he begins circling my aching mounds as I gasp my frustration for more. Slowly the circling of his fingers gets tighter and tighter until finally his fingers are circling my aching tips. Then they're between his fingers and I let out a gasp of pleasure at his pleasurable touch as he twists them harder and I moan for more over and over.

Finally he's had enough of torturing my aching breasts and unhurriedly begins to trail his hands over the soft skin of my stomach, slowly circling my navel before reaching the waist of my shorts. But just as he was about to reach his beautiful hands under their hem a noise at the end of the bed stopped him...I mean me, in my tracks and my eyes flashed open scanning the room for the source of the noise.

I looked up and....OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was him, the beautiful Greek Adonis himself....Edward Cullen....in my room.

I quickly sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, blinking rapidly a couple of times. But no, he really is here in my bedroom. As if sensing my shock and realisation he gave me that crooked grin of his, the smirk that instantly made anyone wet and begging for it – me, most definitely included.

His smirk widened as he huskily murmured, "Don't let me stop you. I was just beginning to enjoy the show." He looked pointedly at my chest, his eyes black with desire and I looked down and realised my naked breasts were exposed to his gaze. I gasped and quickly yanked the sheet up to cover myself, which was easier said than done as it had gotten so tangled while I was lost in my fantasy. Edward let out a soft chuckle at my struggle for modesty and said huskily "Please don't...your too beautiful to hide." And who was I to refuse him.

The beautiful Adonis slowly made his way to the edge of my bed and gracefully sat down next to me. His delicious smell and presence washing over me with his movement, and I reluctantly released a soft moan of pleasure.

His own cold hand really did reach out this time to cup my cheek and the actuality of his touch, compared to my feeble imitation was unparalleled and swept rapidly through me, my body instantly humming with arousal and electricity.

As he gently caressed my face his golden eyes locked with mine and the intensity of his passion filled gaze burned into me and I could only stare back, my eyes locked to his with some unimaginable force. His face slowly began to lower towards mine and I sat motionless, gasping for breath as he approached me, my eyes slowly begging him for his touch...his love.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked directly into my eyes, my soul as his lips hovered inches from my own. I slowly eased my tongue out to moisten my bottom lip and his eyes flashed to follow my tongue, a sexy smirk quickly appearing on his face before he snapped back to my eyes and quickly closed the gap between us, the silence only broken by my ragged breaths.

Finally his cool lips gently touched mine and I moaned at the pleasure of his touch. I slowly but gently kissed him back, bringing my hands up to caress his strong hard arms. I tentatively slipped my tongue out to seek his and a guttural growl escaped his lips as if a switch had been flicked and he suddenly kissed me passionately and hard. A gasp of pure pleasure escaped me as his tongue sought and tangled with mine and we kissed for all we were worth, our lips and tongues hungrily attacking one other as if we couldn't get enough of each another.

My hands were grasping for him, eager for as much of him as possible and as if he sensed my needs he quickly pushed me down onto my back and held his body over my own. The sensation of his cool hardness on my warm softness was electric and my eyes rolled back into my head with a gasped moan as his lips attacked my neck and nuzzled my collarbone. His hands eagerly but expertly explored my breasts just like in my dream, his touch driving me insane with pleasure.

Finally I couldn't handle it any longer and I quickly pushed against his chest, pushing him onto his back and quickly moving over his thighs to straddle him. My aching and naked wetness coming into contact with the hard evidence of his arousal and I sexily rolled my hips against his hard erection through his jeans, eliciting a harsh growl of pleasure from him.

I swiftly decided he was far too overdressed and I eagerly reached down to rip his shirt off, flinging it across the room in my haste, gasping at the glorious sight of him. His pale skin gleaming beautifully in the moonlight as I eagerly ran my hands down his chest, from his neck across his toned pecs and through the grooves of his glorious wash board abs which tensed with the sensation of my touch. I slowly worked my fingertips up to his pecs again and slowly tortured his nipples as he had done to mine. When I finally brought my warm lips to his hard nipples he let out a startled loud groan of pleasure, his hands reaching up to grasp my face and pulling it down to his so he could hungrily ravish my lips again, my fingers burying themselves in his hair.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth away and scooted down his thighs so I could undo his belt buckle and button and then I sexily grinned at him while I teasingly slowly lowered the zipper on his jeans. His hard and erect member quickly springing free through the gap, eager to escape the confinement of his jeans. As if realizing his eagerness, Edward reached down and quickly shucked off his jeans before once again moving me to straddle him.

We both explored each other, revelling in our naked glory and I slowly rolled my hips against his hard member nestled against me, eliciting guttural groans from him and caused his dark gaze to glaze over with the pleasure.

We touched and caressed each other until both of us could wait no longer. Edward looked intently into my eyes before grasping my hips and placing my wet warm entrance over the head of his cock. I gave a slight nod and with our eyes intently locked onto one another, I slowly lowered myself onto his hard, thick cock and God his was big. I took my time to adjust to his girth and finally he was all the way in and our eyes stared at one another with equal looks of ecstasy blazing in their depths.

I could feel him throbbing within me and I gently clenched my inner muscles around him and was rewarded with a sharp hiss from him, his eyes closing in pleasure. He brought his hands to grasp my hips and I gradually began to ride him. His cock thrusting pleasurably in and out of me and soon we were both gasping with pleasure, our skin slapping together with the speed I was riding him.

I arched my back, my breasts jutting forward as he hit the right spot, my inner muscles clenching in pleasure and I was so close. I gasped to him and he reached down to gently circle my clit a few times before I burst apart with the strength of my orgasm, tremors wracking my body. My inner muscles quivered around his cock and he gave a few last hard thrusts and exploded with his release, a harsh groan escaping him as he joined me in our orgasmic ecstasy.

We finally collapsed together, our gasps for breath slowly returning to normal as we passed out into oblivion wrapped in one another's arms.

When I awoke I rolled over and suddenly realised I was alone. I struggled to comprehend whether last night really had happened or if it was just a really HOT dream?

I noted though that I was in fact naked and the pillow next to me had a dent like the shape of his head. But then reality sank in and I thought "You're nuts, as if Edward Cullen would come and fuck you, especially like that." However just thinking about said "dream" was making me all hot and bothered again so I went and had a cold shower and got ready for work.

Nights passed and he never returned through my window...but my dreams continued to be full of him and what he did to me.

One night I was so frustrated with my built up sexual tension that I just had to get out of bed and do something, anything because there was no way I could sleep. I went to my bookcase to grab a book and that's when it caught my eye, one book was placed in backwards with the pages facing out. This was odd because I always have the books with the spine facing out so I can read what book it is. I quickly grabbed the book and I noticed it was Romeo & Juliet and when I opened the cover a sheet of paper fell out onto the floor.

I eagerly grabbed up the paper, hoping it was from him...

And thankfully I opened the folded note and there was his elegant script,

_My Love,_

_Thank you so much for tonight, I will treasure it forever, you truly are a Goddess._

_I fear that as I'm writing this, trying to say goodbye that I will in fact not be able to, that I can't get enough of you. I fear...no I hope that one day I may visit you again and experience the pleasure of you again. I will never forget you_

_Love Edward._

* * *

Hot or Not? Lemony goodness?

Review and let me know your thoughts....

And I hope Edward visits you tonight!

Luv Morgs xxxooo


End file.
